


A Day on Jakku

by vanilla_villain37 (van1lla_v1lla1n)



Series: The Sandcat of Niima Outpost [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blood, Dominant Rey, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Jakku, Monsters, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Shapeshifting, Submissive Kylo Ren, Vaginal Fingering, catradora vibes, fem!Kylo Ren, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van1lla_v1lla1n/pseuds/vanilla_villain37
Summary: Yet again Kylo finds herself in need of a certain scavenger's assistance. However will she convince Rey to help?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Sandcat of Niima Outpost [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846306
Comments: 21
Kudos: 23





	A Day on Jakku

**Author's Note:**

> see endnotes for ART!!!!!!!!!!

“Took you long enough,” Rey said. Kylo shadowed the doorway to her AT-AT on Jakku. She hesitated in the dark after the brightness outside, stepped toward Rey, who was lying on her back in sandcat form on the floor.

“What do you know about the Stormtrooper defections?” Kylo asked. The ceiling was so low she could barely stand up straight.

Rey rolled to her side. “Hello to you too,” she said.

Kylo grumbled. “You didn’t say it either.” She shuffled her feet on the sandy floor.

“You can sit down.”

Kylo peered around. “On what?”

“There’s a chair.” Rey gestured toward the stool she sat on when she was in human form. Kylo looked at it suspiciously before perching on it.

“Tell me what you know about the Stormtroopers,” she said.

Rey licked some sand off her belly. “Can’t say I know anything about it. Maybe they got bored? I’d defect too if I had to march in circles in those bulky uniforms all day.”

Kylo sighed, stared up at the low ceiling. “I need your help.”

“Finding your slave soldiers?”

“No.” Kylo’s jaw tightened. “Part of the map to Skywalker is still missing.”

Rey rolled over, stretching out her arms above her head and shifting partly to her human form as she arched her back. She rested the back of her head in her hands. Lying on the floor wasn’t so bad in cat form, when she had fur for cushion, but the sand gritted her bare skin. Sometimes, she thought, it might be nice to be able to shapeshift into clothes.

“All that chase for nothing, huh?” she said.

“The rest of the map is saved in a droid held by the Resistance.”

“What do you want me to do about it?”

Kylo paused. “The First Order is offering to hire you as a contract subversive to join the Resistance and secure the map.”

Rey laughed. “How many times did you practice that little speech?” She purred, stood up to step in front of Kylo, who stared intently up at her face. “What is the _First Order_ offering?”

“Imperial credits. Name your price.”

Rey straddled Kylo’s lap, her legs forced wide. Kylo’s hands hovered over Rey’s bare hips, then hung by her own sides, clenched into fists. Rey’s tail flicked around Kylo’s shins.

“Imperial’s worthless to me here. And I won’t work for the First Order,” Rey said. “I’ll take this job, but I’m working for you. Not the First Order.”

Kylo’s brow furrowed. “What are you asking in compensation?”

Rey tucked Kylo’s hair behind her ear. “A day.”

“A day of what?”

“You. You stay here, for a day. Starting now.”

“That’s it?”

Rey winked. “For now. Deal?”

Kylo frowned. “Fine.”

Rey leaned forward slowly, smirking as Kylo’s eyes widened, and kissed her full on the mouth. Rey closed her eyes, breathing into the kiss, and just as Kylo began to relax Rey pulled back.

“Great,” she said. “Let’s get you dressed.”

Kylo reeled. “For what?”

“The all-black getup is a bit obvious around here.” Rey hopped off her lap and shook the sand out of a tunic she’d scrounged up in a trunk on an old wreck. Usually she wouldn’t have kept something so big—it came almost to her knees—but she’d thought it might come in handy eventually. Maybe. She held it out to Kylo.

“Put this on,” she said. “I won’t look.” But she didn’t turn around as Kylo stood up and faced away to pull off her First Order belt and jacket.

“You’ll be hot in that undershirt,” Rey said.

“I thought you weren’t looking.”

“I lied.” Rey was glad she’d found a garment with long sleeves. She sifted through another box for a spare strip of fabric and held that out too.

Kylo took it cautiously. “What do I do with this?”

“It’s for your head and neck. You’re so pale.” Kylo still seemed confused, so Rey took the fabric back and stepped in close to wrap it around her neck and over her hair, feeling Kylo’s gaze on her face.

Rey smoothed her features to fully human and dressed herself too, feeling a little shy in a backward sort of way as Kylo glanced at her and pretended not to. Outside, she checked the straps around her haul on the back of her speeder (courtesy of the First Order) and gestured for Kylo to settle onto it behind her.

“Look imposing,” Rey whispered to her when they arrived at Plutt’s trading post. Kylo stood close behind her, arms crossed, as Plutt evaluated her haul, and Rey definitely got more portions out of him than usual.

Kylo turned over one of the portions in her hands back at the speeder. “What are these?” she asked.

“They’re food.” Rey took the last portion from Kylo and tucked it into her bag with the rest. She didn’t go into the market often, but she took Kylo there just for something to do. Kylo insisted on bartering for some kind of juicy roasted meat for them to share, something Rey had never even considered doing, as good as it smelled. It tasted even better than that, and Rey probably ended up eating more than her share, but she reasoned that if Kylo had wanted more she could’ve gotten two.

“If Jakku would just submit to First Order control, we could solve all this poverty,” Kylo said in front of a junk parts stall.

Rey just laughed. “Such an idealist.”

Rey got them home before the sun set and stirred water into two portions.

“I don’t need my own,” Kylo said, grimacing a little at the green loaf.

“Well, I’m not sharing mine, so you can have your own.” Rey let Kylo eat off her usual plate while she ate off a banged-up box lid, sitting outside to watch the sunset.

“Want to see something cool?” Rey asked.

“Is it more junk parts?”

Rey rolled her eyes, dug her orange and white podracing helmet out of a drift of sand next to her. She put it on, and Kylo smiled.

“Is everyone on Jakku a hoarder?” Kylo asked. “Or just you?”

Rey shrugged as she licked their plates clean. It was cooling down, and Rey shifted partway back to sandcat form to curl up next to Kylo in the warm sand. Her clothes constricted her tail, but the fur on her limbs and down her spine helped her keep warm. She rested her chin on Kylo’s knee, and as she hoped Kylo stroked her the soft shorn hair on her head and down her neck.

They went inside when it was full dark, and Kylo perched awkwardly on the little stool as Rey stripped off her clothes to free her tail.

“Where do you sleep?” Kylo asked, then blushed. Rey pointed to her pallet in the corner. She could curl up in it comfortably in sandcat form, but Kylo was much bigger. She arranged her clothes and Kylo’s uniform jacket on the pallet to make a little more space.

“Are you coming?” Rey lay down, crossing her arms behind her head. Kylo hesitated next to the pallet, then pulled off Rey’s spare tunic, folded it, and looked around for a place to put it. Rey sat up to take it, adding it to the pallet. Kylo took off her suspenders and trousers as well but set them folded on the stool before Rey could coopt them.

Kylo knelt next to the pallet in her short undershirt and fitted shorts and crawled up to lay on her back next to Rey. Rey rolled to her side and shuffled under Kylo’s arm, draping herself over her chest.

“My delicate monster,” Rey murmured. “So many would love to kill you for your crimes, and here you are, shy about sharing a bed.”

Kylo’s lower lip trembled as she blushed. Rey crawled further on top of her, braced a forearm by her head, and leaned down to catch that lip between her sharp teeth. She kissed her, felt Kylo’s arms come up around her waist. Rey let her free hand drift over her neck, her collarbone. Kylo’s undershirt was thin, almost sheer, and Rey traced a finger down to her nipple, felt it tighten against her palm as Kylo gasped into the kiss.

Kylo brought her hands up to Rey’s neck, rubbing the soft fur behind her pointed ears, and Rey purred and rolled her hips down against Kylo’s. Her back arched as Rey licked the salt from her neck.

“I don’t know what to do for you,” Kylo said.

Rey purred. “I’ll tell you,” Rey said. “Bend your knee.” She did, and Rey inched down to slot a leg between Kylo’s. She rubbed herself on Kylo’s muscled thigh, burying her face in her neck and palming at her tits. Kylo stroked her ears, the line of fur down her spine, and gripped her hips when Rey pressed the front of her own thigh against her cunt.

Rey worked herself up on Kylo’s thigh, biting tiny points of blood on her collarbone and licking roughly at her neck. She shifted back up to kiss her as she shoved up Kylo’s shirt to feel the skin of her breasts against her hands, her tail twitching. After a few minutes she stretched out languid over Kylo’s chest, nosed at her ear and jaw, kissed her softly on the mouth.

“Stay,” Rey said, and Kylo looked confused but she stayed put as Rey crawled up her body to kneel over her face, tucking her calves under Kylo’s shoulders. Kylo looked up into Rey’s face, her expression open, as Rey reached down to run her hands through her hair.

“Open your mouth, soft thing.” Rey smiled as Kylo obeyed. She lowered her hips toward Kylo’s face and said, “Lick.” Rey watched Kylo’s eyes flutter shut at the first taste of her cunt, felt her big hands come up to grip her thighs. Rey rolled her hips as Kylo licked into her, bumping her clit on Kylo’s nose.

Kylo slid her hands up the back of Rey’s thighs, squeezing her ass to pull Rey down harder against her face, and Rey purred at the extra pressure, tangled her hands tighter in Kylo’s hair. Kylo moved one hand up farther then, rubbed her fingers at that sweet spot at the base of her spine, and gripped her tail. Rey let her head fall back as she rolled her hips over Kylo’s face, the slight pain of Kylo pulling her tail grounding her in the pleasure in her cunt.

“Can you breathe?” Rey asked, briefly worried. But Kylo just growled and yanked her tail to pull her back down. Kylo tilted her chin to suck on her clit and pressed a finger just so into her cunt. Rey felt her orgasm rising and her back arched, her features blurring between her two forms. She came hard, gushing over Kylo’s mouth. She rose up on her knees as Kylo licked her gently to clean her up, feeling Kylo’s little moans reverberate through her body in time with her aftershocks.

Rey slipped down to lie next to her, leaning up to kiss her. She slung one leg over Kylo’s thighs and teased her nipple with a fingertip, her shirt still rucked up to bare her breasts. Rey lifted up on one elbow to look down into Kylo’s face as she ran her fingers down her torso to her cunt, tracing her vulva over her thin shorts. Kylo’s lips parted at the light contact, and Rey kissed her nose before sliding a hand under her waistband.

Kylo closed her eyes as Rey’s fingers slipped through her labia, spreading wetness from her cunt. Rey circled her finger around her clit, never touching it directly, and kissed her eyelids. She said softly, “Open your eyes, soft thing.” When she did, Rey held her gaze and rubbed her clit firm and slow. Kylo whimpered, and Rey slid her hand down to press up into her cunt with two fingers, the fabric of the shorts stretching taut.

Rey stroked up Kylo’s front wall slow, in time with firm pressure on her clit, until Kylo bent her knees to press her hips up. Then she sped up her fingers, fucking into her in earnest, and kissed the soft moans from Kylo’s mouth. Her tail stroked Kylo’s inner thigh.

“Come for me,” Rey said in her ear, then bit the soft spot underneath it. Kylo gasped at the pain, and then her hands were all over Rey, grasping her wrist and her shoulders and thrusting her hips up against Rey’s fingers in her cunt and on her clit. Rey licked the blood from Kylo’s neck as she came and kissed her face until her breathing slowed, easing her fingers out to press softly over her vulva.

Kylo eyebrows raised as Rey licked her fingers clean. “No water to waste,” she said, and winked. She licked Kylo’s face clean too, where she’d come over it earlier, and laughed when Kylo winced at the roughness of her tongue.

Rey shifted into sandcat form to sleep, bumping Kylo’s nose with her own before moving down to curl up between her legs, resting her face near Kylo’s cunt and breathing in the calming scent there. Rey fell asleep immediately, and stirred only to curl up again behind Kylo’s knees when she rolled to her side during the night.

Kylo refused another portion before she left the next morning, saying she’d get a First Order ration later. She left Rey an encrypted comlink she could use to call Kylo in an emergency.

“Be safe,” she said. “It could be dangerous for you if the Resistance finds out who you’re working for.”

“But I’m not working for the First Order, remember? What does the Resistance care about a little Sithling like you?”

Kylo’s jaw tightened, and she looked away. She hesitated at the door, turning just slightly to look back at Rey. “Contact me when you have the map, and then we can discuss additional payment, if . . . if you want.” Then she nodded, once, and left.

**Author's Note:**

> art of snuggly sleepy darlins by [kupo](https://twitter.com/kupo_solidago) :)))))))))))))))) 
> 
> I'm on Twitter at [@van1lla_v1lla1n](https://twitter.com/van1lla_v1lla1n). Come say hi and feel free to dm me there about tags!


End file.
